


Real Fantasies

by Catherine256



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confession, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine256/pseuds/Catherine256
Summary: She thought of him endlessly. His confidence, but often it’s just arrogance; his manner of speech, persuasive and precise; his quick mind that able to solve any problem; his concern for others, which he sometimes hides under professionalism. His caring. His mindfulness. This list will never end. And she loves all about him.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Real Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now it’s something hot for you guys. And I hope you’ll like it, too:) And if there’s some mistakes in my work please let me know. And don’t forget about comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

She got back home only about 2am. Her therapist didn’t mind talking with a young resident at such a late time, because at other times Claire was usually too busy and in the night especially she was overcome by those thoughts that she tried to drive away from herself throughout the day. Tonight was exactly that type of the night. Claire felt bewildered by the fact that such thoughts, or rather one but very intrusive thought suddenly appeared in her head. And it was clear. She finally began to realize that this thought was ripening slowly and was now conscious, and everything that was happening earlier led precisely to this moment.

_She’s in love with her boss._

Everything inside Claire turned over from these words, which she nevertheless decided to say out loud and even with her therapist in the room. It scared her so much. And if he hadn’t told her that she makes him a better surgeon and a better person, then perhaps these thoughts would not have appeared so early, but would have continued to slowly sneak up on her. Claire felt guilty that she really had feelings for Neil and it was for a long time now actually, she just pushed them away before tonight. And she was also angry with him for starting such a difficult situation and completely confusing her in this still hard time when she just started her way to normal life after her mother passed away. _It’s never gonna be normal_ , she thought.

The therapist tried to find out more about when she realized this and what motivated her, and tried to explain that maybe this was not love, but rather sincere gratitude for the support that he had provided her for so many months. He surrounded her with care and understanding and most importantly was constantly present in her life, which greatly strengthened their relationship. Claire always lacked such a person whom she could trust, and Neil was there for her. Therefore, the therapist suggested that Claire is simply afraid to miss the chance and lose the person who she cherishes and who cherishes her, but confuses these friendships with love. And she was just trying to understand what Claire means by love.

For Claire, love is accepting a person no matter how much of a mess he or she is. It’s respect. It’s support. It’s understanding. Most of all, it’s a feeling to the person you can’t live without.

They discussed everything about Claire’s real feelings for him and for other men trying to accept the current situation objectively and find a right way. It lasted a few hours. Claire described her thoughts and feelings scrupulously. She gradually selected the right words that could describe the chaos that was happening in her head and heart. The therapist helped figure some things out and clarified to Claire she should not rush to such conclusions, because now she is impressed by Neil's words and unsuccessful romantic relationship with Dash. It all makes sense.

And Claire hesitated for a few moments. Maybe she really needs to wait a little. With this thought she filled a glass of wine and sat in the dark of her living room. Her head was spinning and she tried to push away everything about Neil, but there were more of these thoughts after each sip. “Oh, fuck it!” She exhaled heavily and set the glass down on the small table. Eyes closed, hands on her face. Tiredness and sleeplessness all together.

Claire decided to take a hot shower hoping it would help her relax and fall asleep. But lying in bed after shower she felt the dream go farther away from her. And the thoughts of Melendez were here with her again. She rewound his last words in her head again and again and can’t help smiling. She remembered his every look in her direction, every time their eyes crossed even for a moment. She thought of him endlessly. His confidence, but often it’s just arrogance; his manner of speech, persuasive and precise; his quick mind that is able to solve any problem; his concern for others, which he sometimes hides under professionalism. His heartfelt nature. His attentiveness. This list would never end. And she loves everything about him.

She suddenly began to think about his strength, not only mental, but also physical. It would be strange to deny that he is very attractive and not only for her. And he knows that for sure. Claire suddenly realized that now she would like to be in his strong hands and no longer think about keeping a friendly distance with him. She wanted to see his dark piercing eyes, his mischievous smirk and hear his oh god so charming low voice.

These thoughts made her shiver even under a thick blanket. She sighed abruptly feeling the thrill roll down her body. She could no longer resist it. Her hand slipped down and moving under the nightgown and then under the waistband of her panties, finding an almost pulsating spot. Her fingers moved painfully fast to reach the peak of pleasure, while in her mind they were reproduced all even the shortest moments, when Neil touched her in one way or another. She can’t help but think about the strong skillful hands of him, which could gently touch her body and please her however she wants. It’s devastating, but so satisfying.

One of her hands went up to her breast and gently squeezed it, keep tugging her nipple. Reddened lips parted and her eyes closed as her hips moved to the rhythm of her fingers, which glided over the moist folds of her flesh. If Neil was here now, she would kiss him uncontrollably. She’d like to feel his hot body next to her and see how her feelings are reflected in his eyes knowing that he also loves her. She had too many thoughts about him and she literally began to feel his breath on her neck, imagining that he was touching her.

That was so wrong. But she can’t stop. Everything inside her was heating up quickly getting ready to collapse. And when her orgasm started in a little spot under her fingers and then hit her whole body, she moaned softly feeling a wave of pleasure that stunned her.

And then suddenly there was knocking on the front door. First she didn’t even hear it. But when she caught her breath and opened her eyes after a long minute she heard persistent knocking again and was confused. Who could’ve come so late to her?

She jumped out of bed and threw a robe over her still a little blushed and warm body. She suddenly laughed at the thought that it could be Melendez. Well, he was definitely late. In every meaning.

The knock continued. It scared her a bit. Claire was alone and the last thing she wanted was being robbed in the middle of the night or worse. Her slightly bitten lips were still red and her cheeks blushed, but in her eyes now was anxiety. On the way to the door, she gathered her hair into a bun. Claire decided not to turn on the light and first look out the window and find out who came here, so if anything someone behind the door just thought no one's home and went away. Or she’ll call the police.

Claire pushed the curtain a little and saw the figure of a man, who was about to leave. When she noticed his car nearby everything became obvious. Claire quickly opened the door and called his name.

“Hey, why are you here?” She asked closing the door behind them.

“Sorry I wake you, just thought you could keep me company... or um... you’re not alone?” Melendez glanced upstairs and noticed her slightly disheveled look and the pinkish cheeks and the top of her chest... _Don’t stare at her chest, you idiot, she’s your friend and resident_ , he thought to himself. But that blush almost all over her smooth silky (he’s sure it is) skin was visible even in the darkness of her house. Claire was clearly embarrassed even more after his question remembering what she was really doing a few minutes ago. He felt a slight irritation and he’s afraid that she would answer yes and that she might have Dash in her house.

“No, no,” she chuckled and glanced to the side trying to hide her shame. “And I didn’t sleep actually. Tonight was... hard,” she said slowly.

He stood in front of her and looked into her slightly gloomy green eyes. He didn’t know what to say and why he even came to her. “Uh, that was stupid. I didn’t have to come. I better go,” he exhaled.

“Neil, stay. I wouldn’t mind some company either,” she tried to keep her hands to herself and smiled to him reassuringly. “Make yourself at home,” he took off his jacket and pulled off his shoes, noticing her bare feet.

She invited him to sit in the living room and turned on the light. He saw a glass of unfinished wine on the table and a casually thrown briefcase next to the couch and coat on the side of the couch and today’s clothes were there too. Apparently her night was hard. She quickly grabbed her stuff apologizing for the mess and took it to her bedroom.

“Want something to drink?” Claire asked him to return. “Water, tea, coffee, wine?”

Neil comfortably sat on her couch rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, she made note to herself that he was too lost at thoughts to change when he got back home after work. If he even got there.

“Wine’s good,” Neil told her. “So, you have insomnia, too?” His elbows were on his knees after she sat next to him and he took a sip from the glass of wine she gave him.

Melendez tried not to look at her uncovered skin that was too much, ‘cause her robe was not that long at all and he can feel the warm of her radiant skin too close to him. Everything was different now. Before, he successfully ignored feelings he had for her thinking it can’t be actual love. And he reminds himself that he’s her attending and friend. But after everything with Dash, he can’t control his feelings anymore. Neil was jealous of her relationships with that guy and was angry at his work that resisted their own relationships with Claire. And he hated that he can’t change things.

“Yeah... There’s so much thoughts,” Claire tried not to fidget on the couch from how sensitive her bottom was, still hot and humid from the recent pleasure she gave herself. She felt as awkward as possible sitting next to him and realized how wrong the situation was. And wine didn’t help at all. But she saw something’s bothering Neil and she wanted to be a good friend and be with him when he needs it. Because he is always there for her.

Tonight he couldn’t restrain himself and admitted to her that her commitment to her patients reminded him why he got into medicine. And that she makes him a better surgeon and a better person. It was after the words spoken to her that he suddenly realized he couldn’t just let her go into the arms not only of Dash, but also of anyone else. This confession struck him. And that was just after he told her not to wait for the right time with Dash. Ugh... But it’s the right decision for the time. He wants her to be happy, no matter what. And he wants to give her friend’s advice. So was it.

“You're thinking too hard I can feel it,” she chuckled lightly trying to defuse the situation. “Come on, you can tell me everything. I might be helpful,” Claire put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it assuring him that she wanted to support him. She felt his muscles tighten under her hand and she wanted to wrap her arms around him. But she just sat next to him and waited when he started to talk.

Melendez placed his glass on the table and leaned back on the couch. He didn’t know what to say and where to start. And her warm concerned gaze directed at him, and her so wanted body sitting too close to him didn’t even help. How can she be so cute and so hot at the same time?

He felt buzz, but not from wine. From her.

Well, maybe a little from wine, too. But it’s because she’s so close to him and it enhances the effect. And he finally felt confidence.

“You and Dash... How’s it going?” He asked and glanced at her expression.

She moved her hand from his shoulder, he took a sharp breath, and laid it on the back of the couch, one of her legs was under her. She pressed slightly into the pillows behind her after his question.

“Well, it’s good,” she stated and saw sadness appear on his face, while smiling forcibly, “except that we decided to remain friends. Our dating was the wrong thing and we can’t be happy with each other in a love way.”

“I’m sorry, Claire. I hope you’re okay,” now Neil gave her a concerned look.

“Yes, I’m okay. We’re just friends and that’s better than everything else,” she simply said and shrugged.

“Then it’s a good thing,” he grinned.

“You really came here in the middle of the night just to ask me about Dash and drink some wine with me?” She chuckled. “Don’t even think I believe that. Spill it.” Claire leaned closer to him waiting for him to say what’s really going on.

Neil couldn’t hide the obvious thing from her anymore, especially under the pressure of her familiar gaze. He began to speak trying to choose the right words trying not to frighten her and stop if something will go wrong. He hoped she wouldn’t compare him with that jerk Coyle. He doesn't want her to feel unsafe no matter what. “It’s so complicated, Claire. But I need to tell you something, because I can’t disguise it anymore,” he spoke slowly, hoping she’s not scared, but she felt flutter with every word he said.

“I need to tell you something, too,” Claire took a deep breath carefully looking at her superior.

“I go first. I think I have feelings for you, but I’m your attending and your friend and the last thing I want is to lose you because of that confession. Because it’s inappropriate and it may cost both of us losing our credits at work, for you it’d be especially hard. And I know our relationships would be awkward anyway, but I couldn’t just silence about it...”

“I love you,” her heart was beating frantically and fog appeared in her head, when she blurted out the words.

Neil was startled. He ran out of words he wanted to say to her so much. He felt her hand on his forearm and then on his shoulder and he moved her closer to him. “I love you, too.”

She finally felt his hot breath close to her lips and without any hesitation straddled his hips and kissed him passionately. Neil’s lips were soft and moved mildly in such a furious rhythm, which they created and followed under the impression of this situation and the fact that they wanted to do it for so long and now they are actually doing it. He desperately sucked on her lower lip and she moaned blandly not believing this really happening and hoping it never ends. Her hand was at the nape of his neck. Other hands started absentmindedly playing with buttons on his dress shirt and touching exposed skin between the edge of unbuttoned collar and even down a little. His hands snaked on her back trying to remember her silhouette at the level of sensations. He ran fingers into her wildly curly hair loosening it free and pulled her head closer deepening the fiery kiss.

She was smokin’ hot, he couldn’t deny it. And the feeling of her on his lap was the best thing he felt in a long time now. Her hips rocking slightly towards his solid crotch while his hand slipped up her thigh and under the thin clothes. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and disheveled his soft hair. He felt her soft whines on his lips while both his hands shifted to her sweet curves and stopped on her butt moving in little circles as she finally began to unbutton his shirt tangling and stopping every time he gripped her and she made those cute sexy noises. She felt him grinning through the intense kiss. Their lips parted and both tried to catch a breath looking into each other’s foggy eyes and smirking. Claire laid her forehead towards his as her fingers laced on his muscular chest when she finally did unbuttoning. His passionate gaze made her melt on his lap and shiver. Feeling his heated body under her hands and his hot breath on her skin was absolutely amazing. He touched her rosy cheeks and then slipped his hands down pushing her robe off her shoulders. He liked the feeling of her hot skin. The robe was on the floor when Neil’s rumpled shirt joined it.

“I want you,” Claire whispered tugging on his belt.

“Yeah, I kinda get it,” Neil chuckled and Clare rolled her eyes. “I want you, too.”

She unbuckled his pants quickly and helped him to get rid of it and his boxers. Then she took off her clothes without any delay. His wet lips immediately were on the sweet skin of her neck, behind her ear, on her throat tracing kisses down to her collarbone, while his a little sweaty hot hands caressed her back that made her throbbing on his thighs. Her skin smelled freshly and sweet, even fruity a little. And it was fantastic. When he got to her breasts she let out a moan focusing on his playing with one of her nipples with lips and tongue and the other – with his fingers. She felt the pressure of his hard length on her center and fidgeted over his length now hearing how he’s low moaning. He exhaled sharply and pressed his lips to her neck again finding the most pleasure spots. He was all over her and she liked it.

“I... need my jacket,” he said, still kissing her. And he just stood up with her in his hands making her squeal for surprise and then laugh. She held tight to his shoulders, and they kissed with their eyes open as Neil pressed her to the wall in the hall and rummaged through the pockets of his jacket. Finally finding the condom, he quickly ripped the wrapper. She was so lost in her feelings with him that she didn’t even think about protection and was grateful he still has his mind.

Neil grasped her hips as she helped him finally enter her. He took a breath feeling her warm and wet and more than welcoming walls around him. Perfect match. Claire kissed him deeply while he moved slowly in her enjoying every thrusts and her every reaction. Her breath was heavier and heavier with every moment feeling him inside her. She closed her eyes leaning her head to the crook of his neck and moving her hips as much as she can in this position with her legs tightly wrapped around him. She can smell his musk that turns her on even more. And she gently sucked and nibbled on his skin there making him shiver from this pleasant touch. Her hands traced all over his upper back and shoulders and strong arms letting out moans when he moved faster and faster in her and stimulating the right spot inside of her over and over with the right rhythm.

Her skin burned under the touch of his tensed hands. Their lips were together, but it was hard to kiss each other, when there was not enough air for them both. Her moving hips drove him crazy with every thrust. She was so hot in his arms and so wet inside. He felt her throbbing on him and breathing heavily against his neck and heard sweet moaning. “Please, that... feels so... good,” she raised her head and looked into his hazy eyes seeing her own desire reflecting in it. His fingers found her hard nipple and rubbed it playfully as her lips kissed his cheeks, then jawline and finally found his puffy from all the kisses lips. His hand gently squeezed one of her breasts still playing with the nipple and then did it with the other making her insides clench around him lightly getting ready for an immediate explosion. “Neil,” he never heard his name said like that before. Her voice was higher than usual and there was thrill and excitement in her every sound.

Neil’s hand slipped down her hot shimmering skin and found her silky folds. He looked in her eyes, touching her and trying to find out how she likes it. He started rubbing circles on her center and saw how incredible she was when she closed her eyes from hitting pleasure of his movements and leaned her head back gripping his shoulders tightly. “Please...” She continued to whisper and moan clenching around him with her whole body. All of it was so much better than in her dirty thoughts.

“Yes, mi amor,” he murmurs in her ear sweetly and she was almost there when she heard his sensual voice and his Spanish. “You can come if you want to, Claire,” he continued to rub tight circles with his thumb thrusting inside her intensely. It was no long when she finally reached her climax, squirming in his arms, moaning and clenching around him almost painfully tight. Everything turned over inside her from an incredibly strong sensation. “I got you.” He groaned and came after a few more strokes in her dripping wet core. She could hardly hear his loving voice in the aftermath of long-desired satisfaction.

“I got you,” Neil felt her relaxing body which waves of pleasure came through. “Got you, baby,” he repeated gently kissing her highly sensitive skin everywhere he could reach.

She was so soft and warm after. His first thought after he recovered from their climax was that he’d like to forever remember this moment. Her tender gaze, her gentle touches, her adorable blush on her cheeks and on the top of her breasts. Just her with him.

Her legs still were numb when they finally went down to the floor, but he still held her not wanting to let her go. She get him to her bedroom after a long minutes and he wasn’t opposed to it. And when they finally laid down under the blanket hugging each other and kissing she suddenly realized that her thoughts became true really fast that night.

“What is it?” He asked when she chuckled through their lazy kiss.

“You’re here, in my bed, naked and kissing me. That’s weird,” her hand gently touched his cheek and her thumb rubbed smoothing circles there. “And before, that was only my dirty fantasies,” she giggled softly, seeing a surprised expression and then a grin on his face.

“Well, that’s understandable. I’m irresistible,” he shrugged and she slapped his chest lightly smiling. “Oh-oh, that’s why you were all blushing when I came here? Sorry for interrupting,” his dark eyes shined and he kissed her again tingling fingers in her soft little curls.

“This,” her hands wondered around his toned bare skin, unable to stop touching him like that finally, “is so much better anyway,” she moved closer to him.


End file.
